In all of Ooo
by filmstoodent
Summary: A mysterious fog has engulf the candy kingdom and turned its residents into stone. What has happened to Ooo? Will Finn and Jake be able to stop it before things get worst?


**Adventure Time**

_"In all of Ooo"_

written and story by:

Warrenton Maxwell

` FILMSTOODENT

**1.**

**INT. HOSPITAL. DAY **

Princess Bubblegum is reading to sick candy children while

they lie in bed.

PB

And Glob said..

She deepens her voice to sound like a man.

PB

"May all the candy children in all

the candy kingdom in all the land

of Ooo live long healthy sugary

sweet lives." The end.

SICK CANDY KID

Umm, Princess, we're candy children

in all the candy kingdom in all the

land of Ooo, and we're sick.

Candy kid coughs.

PB

Yea it's just a bedtime story. I

fear you may not have long.

The children eyes widen.

SICK CANDY KID

Huh?

Suddenly, sirens begin to go off. Gumball Guardian can be

heard in the background.

GUMBALL GUARDIAN

Evil presence detected.

PB

Holy farg maiden! The kingdom!

She presses a button on her watch and a metallic robot that

looks like her crashes through the roof. She steps inside

the robot and it shoots through the roof causing another

hole. The sick children are left there looking at each

other.

2.

** KINGDOM DAY**

Princess Bubblegum is flying through the sky. She looks down

and sees the candy kingdom under attack by a mystic green

smoke fog.

PB

Oh no! What catastrophe is this?

Computer, call Finn and Jake.

Through her helmet she can see Gumball Guardians shooting

their lasers into the smoke fog. The banana guards are being

engulfed by the smoke and turned to stone. Candy people are

running around in a state of havoc.

COMPUTER

(Robotic voice)

Calling Finn and Jake.

**INT. TREE HOUSE FORT. DAY**

Finn and Jake are taking turns smacking each other on the

butt. Finn winds his hand up. Jake is bent over.

FINN

Coming in for landing! YAAAAA!

He runs towards Jake as fast as he can with his hand cocked

up in the air, screaming his war cry. Jake makes the size of

his butt bigger. Finn slaps Jake on the butt. It makes a

soft clapping sound.

FINN

Hey! No fair, no magic!

JAKE

You never said that in the

beginning when we started playing

about an hour ago, dude. Next time

you need to clarify the rules of

"Ham Smack". My turn! Ha Ha Ha.

Prepare your hams!

3.

Jake runs back to the starting point. Finn turns his back

towards Jake preparing for the smack. Jake makes his hand

grow in large size. He chuckles. Suddenly their phone rings.

BMO enter the room, skipping and humming.

BMO

(sing-song)

BMO answer phone cause BMO is best

phone answerer in the world.

He skips over to the phone and picks it up.

BMO

(sing-song)

This is BMO. BMO answer phone.

Cha-Cha-Cha!

**INT. CANDY KINGDOM - **

PB enters the castle and walks through it's corridors. The

candy people inside are turned to stone.

PB

BMO, it's imperative that I speak

with Finn and Jake immediately.

As she looks around, the screen splits.

On the left, we see BMO dancing while he walks towards Finn

to hand him the phone. Finn is seen flown across the room

from Jake's hand smack on the butt.

On the right, we see PB walking through the castle. She

stops to scan stoned peppermint butler. PB metallic robot

suit reads Peppermint Butler's vitals are low.

BMO

Finn, Jake, it's Princess

Bubblegum. She sound serious like a

movie.

JAKE

Hey BMO, wanna play "Ham Smack"?

4.

BMO turns around to look at his butt.

BMO

BMO has no hams to smack.

JAKE

HA HA. That's right. Hey, put PB on

speaker.

BMO presses a button on the phone.

PB

Guys, the candy kingdom has been

attacked. Something has taken down

the Gumball Guardians and banana

guards and turned the candy people

into stone.

Finn walks into frame rubbing his butt.

FINN

Not cool, dude.

PB hear a noise.

PB

Wait a minute.

She raises her robot arm and it shines a light into the

darkness of the castle.

PB

Who's there? Oh, my, glob. It can't

be. No, stay back, no, AHHHH!

End Split screen.

**INT. TREE HOUSE FORT. DAY**

FINN

Jake, was that Princess Bubblegum?

She sounded terror-struck.

5.

JAKE

She is terror-struck, man. Said

something 'bout the candy kingdom

being attacked and all. Said it all

terror-stricken-like.

FINN

Dude, I'm sure it's nothing we

can't handle. Let's get to the

castle and save the day.

Hero-style.

JAKE

Quick, to the Jake Mobile!

They exit.

BMO

BMO may not have hams but BMO can

still shake it.

BMO press a button on his body. Music begins to play and he

shakes his butt while dancing.

**INT. WOODS. DAY**

Finn is riding inside Jake who has turned himself into a Bat

mobile-esque car. . As they continue to move through the

woods, it becomes more eerie and dark. They see Mr. Pig and

Tree Trunks turned to stone while holding each other in

fear.

FINN

Oh no. Tree Trunks! Mr. Pig!

JAKE

Ah man. Not Mr. Pig, he was my bro,

yo.

FINN

They look pretty messed up, but the

princess needs us. We must push

forward.

6.

He lifts his sword in the air through the window.

FINN

So go... FASTER!

Jake transforms into a horse and rears up.

JAKE

Bravery!

Jake races through the woods.

**INT. CANDY KINGDOM - **

Everyone is turned to stone. Jake comes galloping in. He

turns back to a normal dog. He and Finn walk around looking

for PB.

Jake walks up to a stone candy girl.

JAKE

Hey sweet thang. What's your name?

The silent type, huh? Well daddy

likes the silent types.

FINN

Dude! What the hey man. You talking

sweet nothings to that stone candy

lady and you and Lady Rainicorn are

still together.

He shakes his head.

FINN

Not good, Bro.

JAKE

Oh come on. She's stone man. She

don't know what's going on.

He taps her on the head.

JAKE

Just stone, so it's all good.

7.

FINN

Yea, OK. I guess that's OK.

Prince Bubblegum, still in the robot suit, walks lifelessly

out of a secret room.

FINN

Princess Bubble Gum! Are you OK?

Finn runs up to her.

JAKE

Umm, Finn. I don't think that's a

good idea.

FINN

Princess, It's me, Finn. Sweet suit. Jake and I received

your call for help. They eyes on her suit starts to glow

green. She punches Finn across the room. The suit begins to

morph resembling features of the Lich, Princess Bubblegum

levitates off the floor. She begins to laugh maniacally.

ROBO-LICH/PB

Help? You're the ones who need

help. I'm going to destroy this

world once and for all and there's

not a soul alive who can stop me

and my evil plans, fore I am...THE

LICH! HA HA HA!

FINN

What have you done to the

Princess?! Let her go!

ROBO-LICH/PB

Make me.

FINN

I will!. Ahhhhh!

Finn runs up to Robo-Lich/PB with some assistance from Jake.

He jumps off of Jake who has transformed into a trampoline

and charges towards Robo-Lich/PB. Robo-Lich/PB punches him

to the ground.

8.

JAKE

Hey! You're gonna pay for that!

Jake turns into a monster with multiple buff arms.

Robo-Lich/PB shoots a beam at Jake forcing him to turn into

a tiny pocket size Jake. He falls to the ground next to

Finn.

Robo-Lich/PB flies higher and higher out of the castle.

**EXT. CASTLE. DAY**

Robo-Lich/PB fly out of an open window and float higher into

the sky. The sky turn black with green lightning striking

the ground making the stone candy people turn to stone candy

monsters. Robo-Lich/PB shoots green fireballs from its hands

setting the land ablaze. Robo-Lich/PB laughs maniacally,

then coughs. They then fly away.

**INT. CANDY KINGDOM - **

Finn and Jake are laying on the ground hurt. They start to

wake up.

FINN

Ah, dude, what happened?

JAKE

We got our junk kicked by evil

robo-Princess Bubblegum.

FINN

No, not the princess. The Lich.

He's back somehow.

Jake begins to shake.

JAKE

The Lich man. He gives me the

willies. He's one scary dude that I

want to stay far away from. I never

know how to stop fearing him.

9.

FINN

Just do this trick I learned. Turn

your fear brain off and your brave

brain on.

Two imaginary switches appear on the sides of his head. He

flicks the left side switch off and the right side on. Jake

has a blank stare.

FINN

We have to fix all this and stop

the Lich.

JAKE

Yea, how we gonna do that?

FINN

By figuring out what happened after

he made that wish, remember.

Jake begins to think.

**FLASHBACK **

**INT. TIME ROOM**

Outside the Time Room, Jake, holding onto Finn, bounces on a

floating rock and enters the door way. They stare into the

room to see Prismo and the Lich, the Lich chuckles as he's

about to wish.

LICH

I wish- for the extinction of all

[head starts shaking rapidly]

li-i-if for Finn and Jake to go

back home to Ooo. Huh!? No wait,

that's not what I wished for!

PRISMO

Sorry guy, you only get one wish.

Hey Jake, did you see that?

Monkey's paw.

10.

**FLASHBACK ENDS **

**INT. CANDY KINGDOM - **

Jake remembers.

JAKE

Oh yea! But how are we going to get

back to the Time Room? We would

need the gems of power and there's

no time.

FINN

I got it! Lets go to Wizard Village

and have them send us to the Time

Room Those bros are so full of

magic and junk I know they can do

it.

JAKE

Yea but one problem. We're not

wizards. We can't enter without a

wizard.

FINN

Yea, well, we're going to have to

get us a wizard and It just so

happens, there's one wizard who

will do anything to be cool and

hang with us.

JAKE

Please don't say who I think you're

going to say.

FINN

The wizard.. whose help.. we're

going to get is..

JAKE

No. Don't say it!

FINN

11.

I-

Jake is wrapped around Finn's leg with big puppy dog eyes.

JAKE

Don't do it. Don't say his name.

FINN

Ice-

JAKE

NO! Don't! We don't need him.

FINN

Ice King.

JAKE

(Normal)

OK.

**INT. ICE KINGDOM - ICE **

Finn and Jake run inside.

They run up a long ice staircase.

JAKE

Yo man. I wonder if the Lich really

did escape. I mean it's possible.

We came back from the Time Room, it

only make sense that he did too.

FINN

Yea man. Let's hope not though. The

only weapon that could hurt the

Lich was Billy's Gauntlet but the

Lich smashed it to bits.

JAKE

Yea, well we have to think of

something.

**INT. ICE KINGDOM - BED **

12.

Ice King is prancing around in front of a mirror wearing a

female bathing suit made of ice.

ICE KING

I'm so pretty. Pretty little thing

you. Look at these curves.

Ice King flex his body to make his physique more womanly.

ICE KING

Yea, you're a pretty little thing.

Everyone is jealous of your

physique.

Finn and Jake burst through.

FINN/JAKE

Ice Kin..

Shocked, everyone look at each other with their mouths open

wide in silence. Ice King backs into a room and reemerge

wearing his normal clothing.

ICE KING

What do you want? Can't you see I'm

busy.

JAKE

(Still in shock)

Finn, can you move cause I can't.

FINN

Ice King. We need your help

entering the wizard village.

ICE KING

Why would I help you? You did'nt

invite me over to play "ham smack".

FINN

How did you know we were,

nevermind, Ice King this is

serious! The Lich possessed

Princess Bubblegum again and

destroyed Candy Kingdom and we need

13.

to get to the Time Room to figure

out how he escaped and how we can

knock his lights out for good.

Finn punches his hand.

ICE KING

You don't need to go to the wizard

village, I can get you to the Time

Room.

FINN

You can?

Jake is still frozen in shock. Ice King walks over to a

dresser. Inside the dresser is a picture of him and Finn.

Finn is fast asleep in his bed and Ice King is lying next to

him aiming the camera at them.

ICE KING

I only want to be your true friend.

No more fighting. Can't we make the

fighting stop.

FINN

There's no time!

ICE KING

If I take you there you have to

promise we will be true friends

with no more fighting. Promise me.

Finn looks at Jake. Still not moving, Jake nods his head,

"Yes".

FINN

FINE! If you help us get to the

Time Room we can be true friends.

Ice King Yells for Gunther off screen.

ICE KING

Gunter! Bring me my demonic wishing

eye and don't wear it this time. (to Finn) Little rascals.

14.

Gunter walks in with the Demonic wishing eye in his mouth.

He takes it to Ice King and drops it by his feet then

continues to walk away. Ice King holds the eye up in the

air.

ICE KING

Behold!

**INT. THE LICH'S LAIR.**

Robo-Lich/PB is chanting over the well of power.

Robo-Lich/PB begin to grow in size and power, making the

suit look higher advanced and even more like the Lich.

Robo-Lich/PB laughs.

**INT. TIME ROOM**

Ice King, Jake, and Finn appear in the Time Room.

PRISMO

Jake! Welcome back. How were the

pickles?

JAKE

Look Prismo we need your help

again. Where did the Lich go after

he made his wish for us to return

back to Ooo?

Prismo looks at Ice King.

PRISMO

Ice King! HAHA. Look at you, in the

flesh. I mean it's one thing to

watch a reality from the outside

but to see it close up. You are a

funny guy. F-F-F-Funny guy.

ICE KING

Uhm..

PRISMO

You're my favorite character man.

15.

He giggles like a little school girl.

FINN

What happened to the Lich?

PRISMO

Well, he was transported to his

wish-altered reality of course.

FINN

Which means he went back to Ooo. We

need your help again, the Lich

possessed Princess Bubblegum and

destroyed the candy kingdom, he's

going to destroy the world.

PRISMO

Sorry, I've already helped you

once. That's all you get.

JAKE

What about Ice King, you never

granted him a wish.

ICE KING

Ooh I get a wish? Oh Glob what

would I wish for? Maybe a

self-cleaning Gunter liter box.

Those dunks get bigger and bigger

each year. Pretty soon, it will be

too much to handle for an old man

like me.

Prismo burst out laughing.

PRISMO

Fine, I will give the wish to Ice

King.

A tear rolls down Prismo cheek.

PRISMO

(to himself)

These are the moments that make it

16.

all great.

Ice King, Finn and Jake huddle up.

FINN

Alright, we need a wish that's wish

proof of any back fire shenanigans.

JAKE

Yea, but what can we wish for to

stop the Lich this time? Nothing we

seem to do works and if it does

work, it doesn't last a long time.

FINN

I don't know bro. Should we wish

for Billy's Gauntlet to be back?

JAKE

That got smashed pretty easily.

Jake gasps.

JAKE

I got it! Ice King, repeat after

me.

Jake whispers in Ice King's ear.

ICE KING

I wish..

Jake whispers.

ICE KING

For the safe return..

Jake whispers.

ICE KING

Of the youthful, brave and

adventurous, Billy the Warrior, in

perfect Lich butt kicking health.

17.

PRISMO

Gotcha.

ICE KING

Wait what?

They vanish.

**EXT. TREE FORT. DAY**

A portal appear and Ice King, Finn and Jake fall out of it

and land on the ground.

ICE KING

Ouchie. My glutes.

He rubs his butt.

FINN

Hey, It didn't work. Where's Billy?

They look around and see nothing. Suddenly, there's a flash

of light. They shield their eyes from the light. When the

light subsides, Young Billy is standing before them, holding

Nothung.

Jake and Finn are starry eyed and amazed. Ice King gets up

and flies away in fear.

ICE KING

Oh no. Not you. What ungodly

destruction have I unleashed.

BILLY

Nothung and I are here to SMITE!

He thrust his sword in the air, boldly.

FINN/JAKE

AWESOME!

The sky grow dark as the wind picks up speed. Lightning

strikes across the sky. Robo-Lich/PB floats down from the

sky. He is enormous compared to everyone else.

18.

BILLY

Lich! What has become of your body?

What evil are you provoking?

ROBO-LICH/PB

If it isn't Billy. I knew I smelt

pay back.

BILLY

Lich. My arch nemesis. I shall

strike thee down!

He charges toward the Lich and they have a battle. The Lich

and Billy appear equally matched.

FINN

As cool as it is watching Billy

kick the skunk out of Lich, that's

still Princess Bubblegum's body

inside there.

Lich and Billy continue to battle.

LICH

You are weak. HA HA HA.

BILLY

Nothung shall smite thee demon!

Finn yells up to Billy.

FINN

Billy! Be careful, that's still

Princess Bubblegum's body you're

fighting.

They fight harder.

JAKE

Calm down man. Billy is just doing

what's best for us all and

sometimes that involves risking the

life of one. Besides, I'm sure it's

what Princess would have wanted.

19.

Finn look sad as he watch as Billy and Robo-Lich/PB fight.

**INT. CAVE LAIR**

Locked in a psychic battle with Goliad, Stormo get a vision

of Finn getting punched to the ground. Stormo breaks the

contact with Goliad. He then runs away and out of the cave.

GOLIAD

Yeah, thanks, Finn. I'm excited to

learn.

Goliad gives a evil smirk and it's eyes glow pink.

**EXT. TREE FORT. DAY**

Billy and Robo-Lich/PB continue to fight, smashing into the

tree fort, destroying it. The Lich gets the upper hand and

knocks Billy to the ground, unconscious, next to Finn and

Jake.

FINN

For Billy!

He jump on top of Jake who make his body grow large in size.

Robo-Lich/PB shoots an energy blast from its hand throwing

Jake and Finn backwards and to the ground. He walks towards

Finn and Jake with his fist on fire.

ROBO-LICH/PB

Nothing can stop me. I'm the most

powerful evil in Ooo. All of Ooo

will be mine!

Suddenly, Stormo jumps in front of Billy, Finn and Jake. His

middle eye starts to glow and it shoots a beam at the Lich.

The beam paralyzes the Lich and makes Princess Bubblegum

separate from the Lichs body. She falls to the ground

unconscious.

BILLY

It's time to end this once and for

20.

all. Will you help me Finn and

Jake?

They look at each other teary eyed. They nod, "Yes", to

Billy. Finn jumps on Jake who grows bigger and Billy stands

up. They both raise their swords high in the air and charge

towards the Lich. Billy use the gauntlet to open a portal

behind the Lich.

FINN/JAKE/BILLY

YAAAA!

They attack him making him go backwards into the portal.

LICH

I will return!

He goes into the portal and it closes.

**INT. CANDY CASTLE. DAY**

Finn, Jake, Billy, Princess Bubblegum, Stormo, Cinnamon Bun,

Peppermint Butler and two Banana Guards are standing around.

PB

The kingdom has been attacked but

we can restore and rebuild. Thanks

to you brave guys the Lich has been

defeated.

Everyone claps.

PB

I must say, Billy, it's rather

impressive to see you here today.

She blushes. He blushes.

PB

What are your plans now that you

are back?

They pass flirty looks back and forth at each other. Billy make a huge flirty face.

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
